This invention relates to a display case or cabinet having a moveable platform for supporting valuable articles such as jewelry. In one aspect, it relates to a mechanism for selectively moving the platform between a display portion and a secure storage portion of the case.
Display cases, also known as showcases, are widely used for displaying high-value articles such as jewelry, coins, electronics, cameras, etc. It is readily understood that the typical display case having one or more glass windows is particularly susceptible to theft wherein the criminal smashes the glass and removes as many valuable articles as possible before escaping. Due to the frequency of such xe2x80x9csmash and grabxe2x80x9d crimes, most retailers choose to remove high-value goods from their display cases at the close of business daily and relocate the merchandise into more secure storage. Unfortunately, the routine transfer of merchandise between the display case and storage causes many problems of its own, not the least of which is the increased labor required to perform the work. Other problems include increased wear and tear on the merchandise and display fixtures, and increase problems with inventory and loss control.
Accordingly, it would be of significant advantage to provide a display case which would secure the merchandise from possible theft without requiring the removal of the merchandise after business hours.
Numerous inventors have addressed the problem outlined above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,749 disclose variations of a theft resistant display case, which uses an electric scissor lift mechanism to raise and lower a display platform between an upper display portion of the showcase and a lower storage portion. After the display platform is lowered into the storage portion, a multipiece closure may be interposed between the upper portion and the lower portion to enclose the merchandise in the lower storage portion, where it is more secure from theft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,235 discloses a burglar proof jewelry case having an upper and lower portion separated by a hinged display shelf. When a solenoid is energized, (e.g., in association with a burglar alarm), the shelf swings downward and any jewelry sitting on the shelf falls into the lower chamber where it becomes unreachable by a thief. While these and other devices have addressed some of the problems associated with the secure storage of jewelry and other valuables, many problems remain to be solved. For example, the actuating mechanisms of these devices, e.g., the electric scissor lift, tend to be overly complex, expensive and prone to failure. Further, these devices typically require electricity from wall outlets for the actuation of the various mechanisms, which can detrimentally affect cost and reliability. In many cases, the closures used to separate the display portion of the case from the storage portion of the case may be a heavy, complex device having tens or hundreds of components which greatly increases its manufacturing cost. Further, these closures may be too heavy for the average sales person to operate such that electrical power is needed to move the closure as well as to operate the display platform. A need therefor exists for display case security apparatus which overcomes the obstacles or shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention disclosed and claimed herein comprises, in one aspect thereof, a display case security apparatus comprising a housing, a plurality of platform guide tracks, a platform, an elevating mechanism, and a closure. The housing includes a lower storage section and an upper display section disposed above the storage section. The storage section has an opaque exterior wall and the display section has an exterior wall which is at least partially transparent. The platform guide tracks are disposed on the interior of the housing. The platform is disposed within the housing and includes a generally horizontal portion for supporting articles to be displayed. The platform is selectively movable between a first position, wherein any articles supported on the platform are displayed in the display section of the housing, and a second position, wherein any articles supported on the platform are stored in the storage section of the housing. The platform interfits with the platform guide tracks so as to constrain the movement of the platform to vertical translation only. The elevating mechanism is mounted within the storage section and connected to the platform. The elevating mechanism includes a rotatable crankshaft and at least one pair of links. The first link of each pair of links has a first end which engages the crankshaft so as to rotate with crankshaft and a second end which is pivotally connected to a first end of the second link of each pair of links. Each of the second links has a second end which is pivotally connected to the platform, whereby the platform moves between the first position and the second position when the crankshaft rotates. The closure is selectively interposed between the display section and the storage section when the platform is in the second position, whereby the platform and any articles supported thereon are enclosed within the storage section of the housing.